Ninja Fantasy I
by Azure Moon 1353
Summary: The story of a young ninja who joins the others of Konoha. Something strange about his past has happened, and now he must find some resolution to everything. Soon after he enters the Hidden Leaf Village, he makes a new arch enemy: Sasaku. *Please R&R*
1. Kai and Ino

Kai walked down the busy street. Everywhere he looked, people stared. He didn't really care though, because his priorities were set. When Kai finally reached the Hokage's office, a girl burst out of a nearby room.

"Catch her! Hurry, she's escaping!"

That was all that Kai needed to here. Without seeing who was ordering him to do something, he disappeared in a puff of smoke. He reappeared in front of a fleeing girl. She saw him and turned a corner down a side street outside. Kai jumped upward and landed on top of a balcony curtain, which bounced him up higher. He landed with a back flip and continued to chase the girl by rooftops. She reached a dead end, so Kai jumped down behind her. She quickly turned around and gave him a menacing glare. Kai looked into her eyes as a counter and it worked. She panicked and started thrashing around. Before Kai took a single step, the Anbu Black-ops appeared and took her away. A guy wearing a rooster mask walked up to Kai with a puzzling tone.

"How did you avoid her glare?" he asked.

"What do you mean? I looked her in the eye, although she did start thrashing. Is there something I should know?" Kai replied.

The Anbu continued to look towards Kai, though Kai thought that he could sense him dazing off into nowhere.

"It's nothing." And the Anbu left. All was quiet again, so Kai made his way back to the Hokage's office.

"You're late!"

Kai walked into the small room and politely apologized to Hokage-sama. She glared at him through tired eyes. He ceased in chatter afterwards, and Hokage-sama entered Kai into the Konoha registration.

"Ok, so you are no a Konoha recipient. In two days, you will be starting up at the Academy. Your apartment complex is located… Here is your key and… Make sure you don't cause any trouble."

"Yes, ma'am." Kai replied. At that, he left the building. Tsunade watched him walk down the street, through her office window. She sighed and said, "Just what we need- another emotional-impaired one.

Kai reached his apartment and unlocked the door. When he walked into the room, everything was already decorated and fixed up as if it were an open house or something. _How disturbingly ick._ Kai immediately began to fix up the room to his liking. The bed was pushed into the corner; the desk was moved to the front of the bed. A large bookcase that normally stood next to the back wall, made its appearance by the entrance door. In that same corner, a sofa chair sat awaiting someone to sit in it. Finally, the couch was pushed up against the remaining corner of the room. Standing in front of it was a small T.V. set with a VHS lying on top. Obviously, there was no cable. The only places left were the kitchen and bathroom. In the kitchen, everything was perfect and couldn't be moved if attempted. The bathroom was plain and light. Obviously, the toilet wouldn't be moved, nor the sink. Kai placed all of his hygiene belongings in the cupboard behind the mirror. He also replaced the shower curtain with a nice black. The curtain was translucent, but there was another curtain place behind it. This curtain was clear and transparent. The bathroom seemed plain still, so Kai ripped up the black curtain and made miniature ones for above the mirrors. One, large rug was placed in the center of the bathroom. It was very soft and matched everything else in the bathroom; it was black.

Kai walked back into the living quarter area, and he prepared to put all of his stuff away. Before he sat down, someone was knocking at the door. He shrugged it and began to sit, but the doorbell rang this time.

Ishimaru stood outside the door. His knocks seemed to have no affect on whoever was inside. Just as he was about to give up hope, the door opened.

"Naruto! I have to-" It wasn't Naruto who answered the door.

"Oops, I guess I have the wrong door?"

The door one left over opened, and a puzzled head popped around the door. His blonde hair was sickeningly yellow, and his clothes were outdated.

"Ah! There you are! I've been looking for you. It's about Hinata, and she-"

"Who's your friend?" Naruto scooted closer, and was up in Kai's face. Kai shook his head and went back into his apartment.

"Hey! I was talking to you!" Naruto's banging on the door did nothing to summon Kai out of his chamber. He gave up and went back inside his own apartment, pouting. Ishimaru was left out in the hall, alone. He walked back out of the complex, bending down with a droopy expression. He walked past Ino on the way out.

"Geez, what a creep." Said Ino. She continued forward towards the complex. When she reached her destination, she knocked on his door. Out came Sasaku with a grin.

"Here, come in. I prepared everything myself." On the dining table, a small feast of food was set up for grabs. Ino blushed and stared up into Sasaku's eyes, who returned the loving gaze. He pulled her closer to him, and she closed her eyes. A knocking at the door interrupted their embrace. Sasaku sighed and regained his composition and opened the door. Sasuke stood outside with an urgent stare. Sasaku cursed to himself, and turned around to Ino.

"Ino, I'm really sorry. Something has come up."

Ino shook her head.

"No, no. It's fine; just go." Sasaku sprang out of the complex window with Sasuke. Ino sat down at the table alone; she could feel her emotions swirling around. She looked over the food and couldn't handle it anymore. She stepped out into the hallway, where she heard a door open. Instead of the expected Naruto, a different boy was standing inside the door two rooms to the right. He had silver hair; its length reached just over his dark blue eyes. He had on a black, long-sleeve vest with long, black pants. He also had an earring in his left ear. It was a small, silver key.

"Hi. My name is Kai."


	2. Ino and Sasaku

_**I would like to inform all readers that I have permission from Antire5 to use Sasaku and Ishimaru. If any were wondering, Sasaku=Antire5 and Ishimaru= EmoWolves of Shadow.**_

*******************

Ino continued to stare at Kai, until he invited her in. "Would you like to have dinner with me?"

"Oh. No, I couldn't." she replied.

"I couldn't help but overhear. Please, consider it a welcome gesture."

Ino was reluctant at first, but she gave in and entered his room. Inside, everything was different to how Ino imagined it would be. Unlike everyone else, this room was rearranged. It actually looked homie. She sat down at the table, as did Kai.

"Itadakimasu." And dinner began. Kai stayed silent as Ino talked about her life. She seemed to regain some of her former self.

"Flower shop… live with Mom… grew up… Sakura is… but we were… the exams were… and that Naruto… full of surprises… boys… boys… Sasaku."

The conversation took a twist when Ino began describing Sasaku. It was as if she was extremely in love with him. _Love_, though Kai. Kai had enough of love for seven lifetimes. Although he wanted nothing more to do with love, Kai allowed Ino to tell him her love-life problems.

"Sasaku is always busy, and it seems as if there's no time for Ino. I really do love him." Finally, dinner was over and Ino thought that she should leave. "Gochiso-sama." Ino headed into the complex's hall and out of the building.

*********************

Sasaku glared at his new neighbor. _That stealing…_ Sasaku had just witnessed Ino walking out of Kai's room. Sure, dinner plans were messed up, but that didn't mean that he had to take her under his own custody. He had no right. Before Sasaku did anything he would regret, he discretely followed Ino home. He wanted to make sure that no harm came her way.

Sasaku returned home, as soon as Ino entered her home. He rushed into his apartment and lay down on his bed. Sasaku knew he had to do something, for he could find no rest with thoughts about Ino and this Kai kid, fresh in his head.

Sasaku devised a devious plan to spy on Kai all day, tomorrow. Sasaku fell asleep with a grin on his face. That night, no dreams reached his consciousness.

********************

No sleepiness overcame Sasaku when his alarm clock set off. He immediately opened his eyes, reset the alarm, and jumped in the shower. When he emerged from the bathroom, he was all set. Sasaku climbed out of his window, and latched himself onto the roof. He rolled over to the second right window and climbed in. Kai was still asleep in his bed. It looked to Sasaku, as if Kai was deceased. He climbed up on the ceiling, and awaited the stirring of Kai's body. After two more hours, Sasaku fell asleep; his watch read 6:45am.

After 15 more minutes, Kai woke up and readied himself for the new day. After his bed was made, he walked into the bathroom for a nice, long shower. The turning of a faucet awoke Sasaku. _Crap. I fell asleep. Where is-_ Kai walked out of the bathroom, naked. It took Sasaku a little while to realize what he was seeing. His eyes widened, and Sasaku hit his head on the ceiling as blood spurred out his nose. When he reopened his eyes, it was already midday. "NOOOOoOooooooo!"

***********************

Kai was eating ramen at Ichiraku's. Sasaku was sitting at the back of the shop, with a disguise on. He had a big straw hat and long blue cloak. He wore a fake beard and monocle. Sasaku was thinking to himself how awesome his disguise was. When he looked back to Kai, he was nowhere to be seen. Sasaku panicked and began looking around the shop, under the tables. When he came up from under the last table, the owner had her hands on her hips and was glaring at him. "You forgot to pay, mister!" The puzzled Sasaku looked down to see that he was at the table where Kai was. Sasaku gloomily took out his money pouch. He counted out the very last penny; now Sasaku was broke.

Sasaku headed towards the exit with a sigh. Unfortunately for him, before he got there, his face made a trip to the ground. "What luck…" he moaned.

*******************

Sasaku couldn't find Kai anywhere. He jumped from roof to roof, yet he received no luck. Sasaku finally gave up when the sun was setting. He droopily walked back to his apartment, lost in though. When he came to, he realized that he was outside of Ino's home. Since he was in the neighborhood, he decided to visit. He knocked at the door, and Ino's mother answered. "Oh, hello Sasaku. I'm sorry; Ino is at a friend's house." With an acknowledging smile, Sasaku headed away to the nearby lake. This was where he first met Ino. It was a long time ago, but he could still recall it very clearly. Sasaku's emotions overwhelmed him. He had to tell Ino how he felt about her. He decided to look at all of her friends' houses.

_Sakura, Shikamaru, Choji, Sasuke, even._ They were all full of "No's". By now, it was late. Sasaku decided to try Naruto and headed back towards there. After five knocks, a drowsy Naruto answered the door. "Have you seen Ino around?"

"Uh… No. Go to sleep." Naruto closed the door in Sasaku's face. Sasaku decided to give up, once more, and walked into his apartment for some sleep. Tomorrow was another day at the Academy. As soon as Sasaku's door closed, Kai's opened. Ino walked out into the hall and headed back to her house. _What a pleasant night._


	3. The Academy

Today was Kai's first day at the Academy. _I hate school._ Kai entered the classroom 2 minutes late. The instructor at the front of the room saw him, and motioned for him to stand in the center of the classroom where everyone could see him. Kai sighed, but still followed orders.

"Introduce yourself." Said the instructor. Obviously he was a substitute, so Kai decided not to jerk off. "My name is Omoi Kai." At that, he spotted an empty seat at the back of the room. He sat down next to that kid he saw on his first day. He thought that his name was Ishimaru or something. Not soon after, Ishimaru confirmed his thoughts.

"Hi. Welcome to Konoha. The name's Mikon Ishimaru." Kai looked up at him, and back away. _Not interested._ Throughout the rest of class, Ishimaru talked to Kai. _Goodness, he's worse than Ino!_

Kai was caught off guard when it was silent. He looked around, and everyone was leaving the classroom. _Oops._ Kai hurried out of the Academy and decided to go to the Ramen Shop. When he arrived, there were two familiar faces. One was Ishimaru, while the other was Sasaku. Sasaku turned his head away from Kai, unlike Ishimaru who turned towards him in interest.

"Kai! Come sit next to me!" Kai admitted defeat. He was still tired from last night. When Kai sat down, he could sense Sasaku tense up. Before Ishimaru started talking again, which had to be VERY quick, Sasaku grunted and stormed off.

"What IS his problem?" asked the confused Kai. "Hmm? Sasaku? Nothing, I guess. Why?" Kai knew that he could not get any answers from Ishimaru, so he didn't even try. Ishimaru was oddly quiet for once, so Kai felt obliged to solve whatever problem there was.

"Sup?" he asked. "Nothing." Replied Ishimaru. "If it's nothing, then why are you not talking?" "Who says I have to talk? Who are you to say something? You don't even know me!" Kai was thrown back by the sudden change in mood. _Talk about split personality._ Kai finished up his Ramen and looked over to Ishimaru. He was looking at him, but his mind was somewhere else. Kai hoped that it was appropriate, though it sort of flattered him the thought of someone thinking about him.

Ishimaru shook out of a trance to realize that Ishimaru was watching him think. He blushed and shied away. Kai laughed, unlike a normal laugh. He didn't know what, but these ninja of Konoha had a way of playing out his emotions. Ishimaru looked at Kai as if her were crazy. Kai thought that maybe he got high off of the air around here. Suddenly, Kai lost his self-control and invited Ishimaru over. Ishimaru declined, but promised to hang out some other time. Kai walked with Ishimaru to his home, then headed back towards his own.

********************

Sasaku was sitting on top of Ino's roof. He had mixed emotions right not, but he knew that if he tried to talk it out with her, he would probably condemn himself with a restraining order. Sasaku sighed, unfortunately a little too loud. A balcony door opened, and Sasaku didn't jump soon enough. A light voice called out, "Sasaku? Is that you?" Sasaku landed, with a light thud, in front of Ino. "Hi, Ino."

************************

When Kai walked into the Academy, Ino and Sasaku were holding hands under the desk. It looked like the teacher came back, which meant another introduction to the class. Surprisingly, there was not even a mention to him from the teach. _I think I could actually start to like this guy._

"Iruka-sensei!" called out Naruto. "Yes, Naruto?"

"What do we have planned out for today?"

"You'll see, Naruto. Just be patient. I'm taking roll."

……………………

"Ok, class. Today we are practicing Taijutsu." One of the students in a green jumpsuit and bushy eyebrows jumped out with a battle cry. He calmed down after everyone griped at him. After the little scene, the class filed out into the back courtyard. There, located at the back corner of the boundaries, was a practice dummy. That was where the class gathered around.

"Ok, so you all know Taijutsu, correct?"

The class all mumbled in agreement.

"Good, so basically just show me what you've got."

"Who's first?"

……………………

There were only three people left: Ishimaru, Kai, and Sasaku.

Sasaku continued to glare at Kai through the whole time, which soon got on Kai's nerves. It was now Sasaku's turn.

Sasaku faced the opposite direction of the dummy…

_Two back flips, two roundhouse kicks, eight jabs, one Backflip kick, and one full-body lunge. _ Sasaku dived through the dummy, and it broke into tiny pieces.

Kai's turn was up next.

_One lunge and a trip kick. Another kick, and the dummy was blown backwards. Kai jumped after it, and punched it sideways. Kai appeared in front of the dummy and performed a Backflip kick, sending the dummy upward. Kai jumped up and came down on it with a Backflip. It hit the ground and bounced up again, which allowed Kai to jump down on it and grab its face. Kai threw the dummy back at the starting point, where he lunged at it with a jet of chakra from his feet. The single jab broke the dummy in half, when Kai spun in a circle, and the force from around his hands disintegrated the remaining straw. There was no trace that there ever was a fight._

Everyone stared in aw at Kai. Sasaku was pumped up with anger, and demanded a fight to conclude who was the better ninja. Kai graciously accepted, ready to kick some butt. "Tomorrow evening at the training grounds. Be prepared." Kai accepted the terms, and they both parted. The kids were all hyped up in the action, so they missed Ishimaru's turn. Poor Ishimaru followed after Kai. He didn't know why, but Ishimaru felt a connection with Kai. This year was going to be an exciting one.


	4. Epic Battle

It was finally the moment; Sasaku and Kai were on the training grounds, waiting for the rest of the crowd to show up. Some of the other students from the academy came here early. They were easy to depict among the newly arrived, because the ones that were waiting had nothing better to do than wait out the whole night to make sure nothing extra happened. Sasaku was ready to take this show on the road, and Kai knew that Sasaku probably had some skill. This match was going to be too easy though, for Sasaku had too much pride hidden in his heart.

Everyone was finally gathered, and the battle was soon to begin. The last person to arrive was Naruto. Sasaku was tired of waiting, so he called everyone to silence. Both Kai and Sasaku walked to the center of the field. Together, they decided the rules for this epic battle. The boundaries were fairly large, but they audience had no idea what they were about to witness. The rules were simple; the last one standing wins.

The two participants faced away from each other, standing on the lake. Sakura ran up between them and blew a small whistle. The battle had begun. Sasaku jumped onto the tree and propelled himself towards Kai. Kai jumped into the sky and twisted down, similar to what Rock Lee might perform. Lee cheered for Kai in a slurry tone, a bottle of sake curiously in his hand. The distraction was exactly what Kai needed; Sasaku took a small peek at Lee. Kai bounced off of his own chakra, and torpedoed towards Sasaku. Sasaku cussed to himself, but it was too late. Sasaku was hit, and then he turned into a log. The log broke in half and inside lied a paper bomb. Kai disappeared into smoke, that when evaporated contained four kunai shooting out towards a nearby tree. Sasaku jumped out from his hiding place, and countered the kunai with 8 shruiken. Things continued on like this for a long while.

Most of the people in the crowd were completely still. No one dared to move an inch, or even blink. No one wanted to miss anything. This was a show of the lifetime, and missing it would be worse than puberty! Jk? All of the guys were sitting in the trees and staring intently at the movements and strategies. All of the girls were huddled together, as close as they could get, staring intently at the sweat dripping down from the two, hot warriors.

Kai and Sasaku were tiring each other out. It seemed as if they were an equal match. Sasaku smiled at Kai, and Kai jumped to a nearby tree. "Tomokenzan Kagamimanako!" The real battle was about to begin.

********************

Kai made sure to keep his distance from Sasaku. This matter of strategy was extremely difficult. Sasaku increased the amount of his attacks. Sasaku was on fire, literally; he used a fire jutsu designed for swift attacks. Finally, Kai was hit. Sasaku laughed a lot while Kai was lying on the ground, thinking of a plan. Suddenly, a very good plan popped into his head. Kai created a shadow clone, and everyone gasped. "So you too, are able to make shadow clones?" asked Sasaku. "Why don't I show you!" Kai yelled, jumping up towards the now-spinning-and-on-fire Sasaku. Sasaku shot right into the clone. When he hit the real Kai, he disappeared into a puff of smoke. _Crap! _ "That's right, I was the first one." Said Kai, as he came down with a palm thrust of chakra. Sasaku was flung down to the ground. He quickly recovered by rolling and somersaulting away. When Kai reached the ground, blood dripped from his stomach. Sasaku smirked and charged forward. Kai grimaced and put his hand to the sky. Then, he whipped his hand down. Blood, enlaced with chakra, streamed from his hand and hit Sasaku. Sasaku was pushed backwards, just enough for Kai to appear behind him. Sasaku was prepared though, and slammed Kai down into the ground. Kai slowly got up and crawled to the nearby tree. "I think we should stop, before you further humiliate yourself." Spoke Sasaku. "Not a chance." Remarked Kai.

Kai stood back up with a smile. "What are you smiling about?" Asked Sasaku. "You'll see now, won't you." Spoke Kai.


	5. Fated Meeting

"Mangekyou!"

The crowd gasped in unison.

"A new attack… Didn't an Uchiha have that move? What is that? No way… Is Kai an Uchiha? Sasaku can't be defeated…"

Sasaku jumped back even farther. He had no idea what the Mangekyou was capable of. The only thing he knew about it was… "Does this mean that you sank so low as to kill your best friend?"

Kai could feel a blow to his inners. _I did…_ Sasaku felt a hatred towards Kai, like no one ever before. He decided to test this new strength, and so he charged forward. Right when he was about to hit Kai with lightning-fast speed, he blocked and parried. Sasaku gasped and fell to the ground. When he looked up, he couldn't look away; Sasaku met Kai's gaze of torture.

After 2 seconds, Sasaku fell to the ground. Everyone remained silent, unsure of what had just occurred. After five minutes, the crowd began cheering for the champion. Kai let down his Mangekyou and the toll fell upon him. The crowd fell over the two, fallen ninjas.

*****************

Sasaku woke up to a smiling Ino. "Hey there." She said. Sasaku blushed and Ino laughed. She saw that something was up, though, when he refused to take part in humorous activity. "What's wrong there?" She asked.

"What do you mean 'What's wrong?'" "Everything is wrong! I made a fool of myself, I lost the battle; I'm useless as a ninja."

"Get a grip." Sasuke stole the words from Ino's mouth. She turned around in surprise. "Sasuke, what are YOU doing here? Were you worried-" Ino was cutoff with Sasuke's next words. "How did you obtain the Mangekyou?" Kai looked away. Sasuke only became pushier.

"How else do you obtain it?" Replied Kai.

********************

_The rain continued to fall. Kai didn't mind it at all. It would disguise his tears from Tobi. "I know what you're doing, Kai. You forget I have the sharingan." Kai looked away from his face. This wasn't how things were supposed to end. "It's ok; trust me, but why is it that you shed tears?" Kai's reply was simply, "I don't want to lose you; you are my Bestest friend. You are the only person I can ever trust."_

"_If that is true, then I want you to do something for me. Promise me this."_

"_I swear to it! Anything at all, please tell me!" Tobi turned his eyes away from Kai's stare. "I want you to take my eyes, and then kill me." Kai gasped in horror. "You tricked me! You know I can't do that!"_

"_You promised me. Please, as a dying wish." Tobi and Kai continued to stare at each other through the rain. Kai gave in with a deep sob. He reached from behind to grab a kunai…_

***************

Kai popped back into reality and scolded himself for letting go of his emotions. He remembered that Sasuke was there, and he quickly looked back at him. He gasped when he saw that he had his sharingan up and asked what the meaning of this was. "That was all I needed to know." Sasuke walked back to his home.

Ino and Sasaku stared after Sasuke, and then turned their gazes upon Kai. Kai looked away and headed back home for some more rest. Tomorrow, the Academy began again.

On the way home, Kai found trouble. He was walking down an alley when he saw an anbu black ops member. In front of him was a girl, who looked very enraged. Kai rushed over to the two ninjas, and put his immediate attention on the girl.

_That's the girl from before!_ A flashback threw itself into Kai's head, from when he first arrived at the village. The Anbu member turned slightly towards Kai and acknowledged the situation at hand. This Anbu member also seemed to be the same one as before.

"Quickly, retain her for me!" He yelled at Kai. Kai looked towards the mysterious girl and saw her for who she really was. She wasn't a girl at all; she was a woman. She was also very stressed-looking. Kai walked towards her and she panicked. She threw her head up and stared at him through empty eyes. Her hair began floating in the air, and she made a hissing noise as a strange sensation flew over his legs. Once again, nothing happened from her stare. She began to panic even more, and Kai knew he had to end it before someone random got hurt. She charged at him and he parried easily. Next, the woman jumped onto the roofs and began to run. The Anbu quickly jumped her and restrained her with a blindfold.

"Thanks for the help, again." And with that, Kai was alone in the streets. By now, the sun was almost setting. Kai decided to continue on his way home, but before he did he would need to stop by the library for some investigating. _I need to find out who that lady is, what she is capable of, and why I keep running into her._

Kai reached the library right before it closed up. He apologized to the owner and ran in to search for what he needed. When he was sure the owner was waiting outside, Kai jumped to the other wall and found a hidden room at the back. Once inside, he could see a small collection of books. He was sure they were meant for the Black Ops, so he grabbed an armful and left. Kai felt better now. Maybe he would even get somewhere tonight. Even if he didn't, the library would be open tomorrow.


	6. Flashback Weekend Mission

The sun was slowly rising above the horizon. Sasaku had finally gotten over the loss of his battle. Now he just needed to do two things. One, gain more power, and two, befriend Kai. "They always say to keep your enemies closer." Laughed Sasaku out loud. He thought back to Sasuke and Naruto. "I hope it's not like that. That would totally just piss me off…"

Sasaku was heading towards Ino's house. He had to show gratitude for more of her kindness. He remembered the first time he met her. He had thought she was just another one of those girls. Thankfully, he was wrong. It all started on that one mission…

*************

**Credit for this mission goes to Brolly Legend. This flashback is an excerpt from the story ****_Shinobi Tales_ by Antire5.**

_12 days later..._

Sasaku yawned as he drank some milk straight from the carton. He smacked the lid back on as a knock came from his door. He looked out the peephole to see a man with a bandana and a chunin vest. He had a gross looking scar running down his exposed right arm and his left arm was covered in a tight black sleeve. Sasaku opened the door. "Enkou Sasaku?" the man asked. Sasaku sleepily nodded and said, "More or less." The man looked him over. "Get ready and come to the Hokage mansion, lady Hokage has a mission for you." The man walked away.

With a groan, Sasaku got ready, strapped his katanas to his waist and took off. _'This is my weekend,'_ Sasaku thought to himself, _'I shouldn't need to go on these forsaken missions! I swear, Tsunade is just doing this to bug me...'_ He walked to the mansion and went to the Hokage's office. As soon as he knocked on the door, Tsunade barked, "Enter!" He almost hesitated to open the door. Inside, Tsunade was sitting behind her desk with her feet up. Sasuke turned around to see Sasaku there. "So what's the mission that's so important that it had to ruin my weekend?"

Tsunade glared at him and Sasaku stumbled back with a fearful expression on his face. There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Tsunade said. She sighed as Ino walked into the room. Ino looked between Sasuke and Sasaku, and an expression of absolute happiness crossed her face, no matter how much she tried to hide it. _'I'm going on a mission with the two hottest boys in the village?'_ she said, _'Lady Tsunade, you have amazing judgment.'_ Tsunade locked her fingers and rested her chin on them with her elbows on the table.

"Now, you may be all wondering why I brought you here," she said, "there is a mission that needs attending to. This mission is borderline B-rank/C-rank. You are all familiar with the mine outside of town that we use to get the ore for our weapons, right? One day, they just stopped sending the ore. It would appear that the workers have been taken hostage inside the mine by a small group of men. I want you to find the one behind all this and put an end to it. If you succeed in the mission, your kunai and shuriken will be provided to you for free, and all other weapons will be at a significant discount."

"The reward alone is tempting enough," Sasuke said, "when do we leave?" Tsunade remained silent for a moment. "Now!" she blurted. Sasaku groaned as he took the mission scroll and the group headed off. They began walking through town. "So, Sasuke," Sasaku said, "how's the training coming?" Sasuke shrugged. The three of them got to the gate and took off. They were jumping between trees, going at a fast pace. The sun was straight up in the sky by the time they spotted the mine. It was a big cave, with tracks leading in and out. There was a mine cart full of ore outside, along with two pickaxes, a shovel, and four helmets. Sasuke grabbed three of them and tossed two of them to Sasaku and Ino. Sasaku shot him an odd look. "They have these for a reason." Sasuke said, strapping it on.

Sasaku threw his into the cart and made his way into the mine. Sasuke and Ino quickly followed. They were only walking for a minute when Ino finally said, "I can't see a thing! Can't someone use a fire ninjutsu to light the way?" Sasuke shook his head in the darkness. "I'm sorry Ino, I almost forgot about you." he said, "Me and I bet Sasaku are using the Sharingan to see. We can't use a light if we want to be stealthy." Sasaku sneered quietly. "I'm using the Byakugan," he said, "works much better at seeing in the dark."

"So you wont mind leading Ino," Sasuke said, "will you hotshot?" Sasaku was surprised by the proposition. "Umm... sure..." he said slowly. He grabbed Ino hand and they both blushed in the darkness. Sasuke then led the way, with Sasaku and Ino in quick tow. They walked for a ways when a crunch rang out through the mine from under Sasuke's shoe. "Sasaku," he said, "what did I just step on?" Sasaku let go of Ino's hand and bent down to see what it was. His pale eyes widened. "It was," he said, "a human skull..."

Ino gasped and Sasuke made a face like he was about to vomit. Sasaku laughed. "Just joking!" he chuckled, "It was just a twig!" Both Ino and Sasuke pounded the top of his head. As Sasaku let out a quiet "Ow!" Sasuke said, "Should've worn a helmet." Sasaku growled as he grabbed Ino's hand and they took off again. A faint light shone in the distance. It flickered, obviously made from a flame. As they got closer, they began to here voices. Soon it was bright enough for Ino to see. Sasuke and Sasaku released their Doujutsu and they hid behind some rocks.


	7. Weekend Mission continued

When they looked, they saw three men with mugs of some alcoholic drink. There was another man who wore a waterfall headband with a slash through it. "Noriyoka Sarin..." Sasuke muttered, "I studied the list of top rouge ninjas. He's been on the loose since before I was born, and he likes to take hostages and ransom them off." Sasaku nodded. "So what style are we dealing with?" Ino said. Sasuke thought for a moment, trying to remember. "Water and fuuma shuriken."

"So we've got nothing to worry about!" Sasaku said. Sasuke shook his head. "His water style is one of the most lethal of all." he said, "He can make it as strong as any blade, and can also conjure water ninjutsu in the driest of areas." Sasaku growled. "We need to find out where the hostages are," Ino said, "before we do anything else." There came a shout from the tunnel leading into the big room that all the men were in. "Oi, Sarin," one of the men said, "looks like the miners are actin' up again." Sarin groaned and stood up as the three drunken men laughed for no reason.

He walked into the tunnel as a light bulb went on above Sasaku's head. He transformed into one of the men. "What are you doing?" Sasuke whispered. Sasaku winked and jumped off the ramp and onto the man he turned into. He put a hand over his mouth and threw him up to Sasuke and Ino. Sasuke pounded on his head and the man passed out cold. The same happened with the other two, and Ino and Sasuke transformed into them. "Great plan," Ino said, "let's hope it works."

Sarin walked back in. He eyed the three of them with disgust. "You're lucky I'm here," he said, "otherwise you'd be dead if some group came to find us." Sasaku burst out into laughter. Ino and Sasuke thought he might blow his cover, but he decided to play the role. Instantly, Sasaku stopped laughing and heave a load of shuriken at Sarin. "What the blazes are you doing?!?" Sarin yelled, jumping out of the way. Sasuke, still disguised, jumped towards Sarin. Sarin grabbed Sasuke by the hair, and threw him at Sasaku.

The transformation was undone when Sasuke landed on Sasaku. Sasaku groaned and looked around. _'Where'd Ino go?'_ he thought. Sarin looked around with the same realization. He sprinted down the hallway that led into the hostage chamber. Sasaku swore and charged after him, then tackled him to the ground. Sasuke ran past him. "I'll go help the hostages!" Sasuke yelled, throwing his helmet off. Sasaku nodded, then was kicked into the air against the cave ceiling. He yelled in pain as he spat blood from his mouth.

When Sasaku fell again, Sarin punched him in the stomach, sending him flying into the wall. Sasaku fell to his knees. He trembled as he got onto his hands as well and threw up on the ground. He hadn't eaten anything recently, and the puke was a bright, almost glowing yellow. Sarin sneered as he walked to the side of Sasaku and kicked him in the ribs. Sasaku clenched his side and felt an intense burning all over his body. When he opened his eyes, he saw water creeping up around him. He jumped and the water followed in a snake like way.

Sarin chuckled, and then thrust his arm towards Sasaku. A blitz of water instantly smashed into him. Sasaku felt the wind be knocked out of him. Sasaku drew his swords and knocked the water away. Sarin looked at Sasaku with interest. "Fire Style:" Sasaku yelled, "Ninja Blade!" The katanas were coated in fire. Sasaku slashed at Sarin, who ducked under it.

More water shot at Sasaku. He hit it with the swords and the water evaporated instantly. The swords remained lit. "Interesting..." Sarin said, to quiet for Sasaku to hear. He vanished into thin air and Sasaku collapsed to his knees. He slowly got up and sheathed a sword. He used the other sword to support him as he stood. He sheathed it and limped to the wall. Clinging onto that, he slowly made his way to the hostage chamber. After a few minutes, he made it there. Inside was a ton of buff looking men standing behind jail like bars. They all looked up at Sasaku as he hobbled in.

"Sasaku!" Ino said, "Are you okay?" Sasaku nodded, then winced as he fell against the wall. Sasuke and Ino ran up to him. "What happened?" Sasuke asked. Sasaku slumped down to the ground. "That doesn't matter," he said, "why didn't you get the hostages out?" He stared up at the two; telling them without saying anything, "focus on the mission first". Sasuke replied, "We can't break the bars or unlock them." Sasaku swore. "Help me get over there!" he said, "I've got a jutsu that may work." Sasaku put an arm around Sasuke, and they slowly went to the bars.

Sasaku put his hands together in the sign of the tiger. "Fire Style:" he said softly, "Pyro Jutsu!" He blew on the fingers and a small, candle sized flame lit above the first two fingers on both hands. He ripped his hands apart, keeping just the first two fingers on each hand extended. The flames remained above the fingers, but they were blue-white now. He closed his left hand into a fist, extinguishing the flame. He put the remaining flame to the top of one of the bars. Sparks flew from it as the metal slowly began to cut.

"What kind of jutsu is that?" Ino asked. Sasaku smiled. "I developed it when I was trying to find a way to make the eight trigrams one hundred and twenty-eight palms even more powerful." he said. He finished cutting through the top of the bar and instantaneously went to the bottom of the bar. He finished this one on about a minute. He grabbed the bar and used it for support to stand as all the workers filed out. "Thank you so very much!" one of the workers said. Sasaku nodded as they ran to their freedom down the torch lit pathway.

"Good job Sasaku!" Ino exclaimed, "Now let's get out of here." Sasuke grabbed one of the torches and took the lead. Sasaku limped on after him, and Ino walked beside Sasaku. They made it to the chamber with the ramp going up around half the room to the way out. Sasaku sighed, then took the metal pole and held it horizontally by his side. "I think I'm okay," he said. Sasuke eyed him carefully. "Don't push yourself!" he said. Sasaku nodded and walked at Sasuke's heels up the ramp.

They got to the top and had just entered the cave when the ground began shaking. Sasaku gripped the bar for balance. There was a cracking noise above them. They all looked up to see the roof of the cave coming down on them. Sasuke dived foreword and Sasaku and Ino jumped back. Sasuke gasped for breath when he realized the roof was still falling.


	8. Weekend Mission Coming To A Close

He ran as fast as he could for the cave exit, his Sharingan up so he could see. The roof kept going down behind him, slowly closing in. Sasuke ran, driving all his chakra into his legs. He dived out of the cave entrance just in time. He gasped for breath and looked at the blocked cave entrance.

Sasaku lifted his head. He spat dirt and blood out of his mouth as his stomach growled for food. After he'd thrown up, he had felt extremely hungry. He frantically turned around. Behind him was a solid wall of rock. Ino lay on her stomach, her lower right leg was under the pile of rocks. A small puddle of blood had formed under it. Sasaku swore as he rushed over to her. He began heaving the rocks away. None of them were to big so it was unlikely anything broke, but there was probably a fracture.

After all the rocks had been moved, Sasaku saw a leg that was shredded. It had deep scrapes and cuts, and was covered in bruises. Ino gasped for air as she pushed up with her hands. "Don't move!" Sasaku said, "You're leg is in really bad shape." Ino groaned as she rolled onto her back. She slowly sat up, keeping her right leg extended, and bringing her left knee to her chest. She gagged when she saw what it looked like, then turned away.

Sasaku reached into his pack, then pulled out a jug of water, some cleaning alcohol, and a wrap of gauze. He sat them by Ino. "Clean and bandage it," he said, "I'll see if I can find anything for a splint. Just in case." She nodded and he stood up and walked down the tunnel. What he was actually going to do was find some food for them, but the splint thing was his excuse. A shriek rang from behind him, indicating Ino had just put on the alcohol. He walked into the cell room. There was a door in the wall across from the cells. He stepped inside...

*************************

Sasuke ran at full speed back to Konoha. He jumped over the wall surrounding the village, and then hopped from roof to roof to the Hokage mansion. He jumped to the window of Tsunade's office and began knocking like crazy. Tsunade got up out of her seat and slowly walked to the window. "This better be important!" she said, opening the window, "And where are your teammates?!?" Sasuke explained what happened as fast as he could. "...So if we could get Ishimaru down there-!"

"Ishimaru is on a mission." Tsunade stated. Sasuke swore. "Who else is good enough with earth style to move that much?!?" Sasuke yelled. Tsunade thought for a minute. "No one," she said, "Ishimaru should be back the day after tomorrow. Until then, we must pray for their safety." Sasuke swallowed hard. He hoped his comrades would be okay. He slumped against the wall. _'Don't die Sasaku,'_ he thought, _'just don't die!'_

*************************

Sasaku walked back down the passageway. Inside the room was a week's supply of food for twenty people. He chewed an apple and had a small selection in a pouch on his back. In his other hand was a thin strip of wood he'd ripped off the door for Ino's splint. As he came closer to the chamber, he heard more shouts of pain. He quickened his pace and came into the room. Ino was putting the bandage on, and it looked as if she was in extreme pain every time it touched her leg.

Sasaku set the pack down. He put his left hand on Ino's forehead. _'I hope this works,' _he thought, _'I'm not that good at genjutsu...'_ He made a sign with his right hand and Ino fell into a trance like state. Sasaku took the bandages and began wrapping her leg. After he did one layer, he placed the splint and wrapped it tight as well. Once he tied it off, he made a hand sign and Ino immediately snapped out of the trance. She instantly squeezed her eyes shut and clutched her leg. "That should help if it really is fractured..." Sasaku said.

A tear appeared in the corner of her squinted eyes. Sasaku picked up the remaining water and cleaning alcohol and packed it. He then brought over the bag with all the food in it. He opened it and offered Ino some. She grabbed a chunk of bread and quietly chewed on it. Sasaku finished the yellow-green apple and walked up the dirt ramp to the place where the cave fell in. He put his hand on it and tapped one rock with another a couple of times. Ino turned around to see Sasaku make hand signs.

He thrust his right hand down and it was coated in electricity. The sound of a thousand birds echoed through the tunnel. He thrust his hand into the rocks. He then ripped it sideways and swiped at it multiple times, each time cutting through the rock wall. He made it in about a yard before the Chidori died on him. He swore loudly and kicked one of the rocks. It broke into tiny fragments as it hit the wall. Ino flinched slightly.

Sasaku hunched over and punched the rocky wall beside him. A small stream of blood trickled down through the gloves from his knuckles. "Why has my life always had to be hell...?" he mumbled. There came a maniacal laughter from the tunnel leading into the room. Sarin walked in. "If you thought it was a hell before," he said, "then just wait until I'm finished with you" Sasakus breathing quickened as he reached for his swords...


	9. Mission Complete

Sasaku gripped the swords and ran at Sarin. Sarin simply thrust his hand towards Sasaku, causing him to be attacked by a blast of cold water. Sasaku yelped, falling to the ground. He was not in the condition to be fighting. Water began creeping up Sasakus body. The water was cold beyond belief. It made a shell around Sasaku, then ice slowly crept up it. All Sasaku could do was wait for the ice to envelop all but his head and shoulders. It finally finished and Sarin walked up to Sasaku. "You know," he said, "I was going to really make some bank off those hostages, but you just couldn't let me do that. A man needs money to live, and you couldn't let me have that one thing!"

A chilling wave rushed over Sasaku as Sarin walked towards Ino. "Your life is really going to be hell soon!" he said over his shoulder, "I'll kill your comrade in front of your own eyes, then kill you. Your swords should make an excellent profit, shouldn't they." Sasaku growled, trying to move his arms. Because the ice was just a layer over his skin, and was not directly attached, he could move very slightly. The ice did, however, cling to his sleeves. They were completely encompassed, making the movement hard. He loosened his grip on the swords. They remained perfectly in place as he flexed his fingers in the small space.

Ino trembled as she drew a kunai. Sarin knocked it out of her hands, then pulled her up by the hair. Sasaku growled. He gripped his swords again. Sarin pulled out a tanto, and held it to Inos neck. "Say goodbye!" Sarin taunted. Ino clenched her eyes shut. Sasaku smiled. "Later!" he said, "Lightning Style: Ninja Blade!" The ice burst from around the swords as they were coated in electricity. Sasaku burst free of the ice, but his left sleeve tore off. He jumped at Sarin. Raising the tanto, Sarin said, "Just what I'd expect!" He threw Ino onto the ground and heaved a wave of fuuma shuriken at Sasaku.

Sasaku deflected all the shuriken with his swords. Sarins eyes widened as Sasaku came closer. One of them grazed his face. He clutched his cheek from the power of the electricity. Sasaku came at him again, but Sarin put up a wall of ice. Sasaku hacked at it, but to no avail. He watched as Sarin made constant hand signs. He weaved them for what seemed like ages. Sasakus eyes widened once he realized what was going on. "We need to get out of here!" he yelled. He ran into the hallway and turned around to see Ino quickly limping after. He ran back to her.

"Jump on my back!" he said, "And hold on tight!" She did just that and he winced from the pain. He drove what little remained of his chakra into his legs and began sprinting down the cave. He just needed to get as far away as possible, and the room with all the food in it was his best bet. Sasaku tripped over a rock, falling face first onto the ground. Inos sprawled in a heap in front of him. She grabbed her shin and let out quick gasps of pain. "Water Style:" echoed down the hallway, "Water Dragon Jutsu!" Sasaku turned around and saw a huge jet of water rushing at them. It looked like a dragon and roared like a waterfall.

*************************

A loud crash rang out from the other side of the mountain the mine was in. Sasuke saw a bursting flow of water. He jumped up and to it as quick as he could. He hoped he wasn't to late. _'Could Sarin have killed them?' _He thought to himself. His pace quickened as he heard a grown man's roar of rage. He drew a kunai and readied a fuuma shuriken. Running faster then ever, he saw the back of the mine. It was burst wide open, and it was the room with the cell in it. As Sasuke came in for further inspection, someone jumped on top of him.

He let out a yelp as a kunai was placed on his neck. He cracked his eyes open to see Sasaku, with a surprised look on his face. "Oh thank God it's just you!" Sasaku said, "We've got to go as soon as possible." He growled and fell to his knees as he clutched his severely bleeding left arm. The scar running down his eye also had a small trickle of blood running down it. Both of his sleeves were ripped off. "Where's Ino?" Sasuke asked. Sasaku swore as he turned towards the hallway that had been made significantly bigger from the jutsu.

He turned back and saw the door to the food cracked open. Small gasps of pain came from inside. Sasaku walked towards it, but it opened slowly before he got there. Ino stepped out of it, limping with every step she took. She walked quickly towards Sasaku and Sasuke. "Hurry!" Sasaku said, grabbing her hand, "He's coming fast!" Sarin was, of coarse, running down the tunnel. Sasuke threw the fuuma shuriken at him. He jumped over it, just to see another one following it promptly. He caught it and threw it back, along with seven of his own.

Sasuke swore and jumped out of the way. He got back in front of the tunnel and made four hand signs. "Fire Style:" he yelled, "Dragon Flame Jutsu!" A jet of flames in the shape of a dragon flared towards Sarin. The flames were a mixture of blue and red. Sarin made rapid hand signs as the dragon approached. It struck him in a burst of steam. Once it cleared, Sarin stood there, panting. "Hidden Waterfall Style:" he yelled, "Water Blade!" A jagged sword of water formed in his hands. He made a sign and the water turned to ice.

Sasuke drew a kunai. He clashed with Sarin, the swords sharp and strong. A clink of metal rang out into the air. Sarin grinned and another ice sword materialized in his hand. He began beating down on Sasuke. Meanwhile, with just a kunai, Sasuke was having a hard time blocking. Sarin smile and slashed upward, knocking the kunai out of Sasukes hand. Sasuke turned around to see it fall into the dirt behind him. He felt a cold strip run down his face. He turned to see a blood red ice sword coming from his face.

Sasuke fell to his knees and clutched his face, which Sarin had barely grazed. It appeared that he stumbled on his way down to attack Sasuke, leaving only a small wound. Sasukes curse mark began leaking out, growing from his shoulder, to the elbow and knee of his right arm and leg. Sarin stood, and Sasuke turned on his Sharingan. He appeared under Sarin. He kicked him up into the air, and then followed promptly. Sasuke grabbed him and flipped Sarin upside down. He crossed his legs over Sarins face and held onto his legs. Sarin was slammed into the ground.

The sickening sound of Sarins neck being shattered sounded throughout the cave, and even outside. Sasuke jumped back and Sarin fell limp. Sasaku walked up to the body, then made a hand sign. The clone melted into water and a look of shock crossed Inos face. Sasuke didn't seem so surprised. Sarin jumped out of the bushes nearby at Sasaku. Sasaku turned around quickly. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he yelled, crossing the first to fingers on each hand. Nine Sasaku clones appeared, and each clone went after Sarin.

Sasaku felt a rush energy pulsate through him. One of the clones got Sarin from behind in a full nelson hold. At this point, there were only two other clones and Sasaku. Each one of them made the same three hand signs. In the three Sasakus hands were a raging Chidori. Sarin began trying to break free of the hold. The Sasakus ran at Sarin, full speed. Each hand shot through Sarins torso.

The clones disappeared. Sasaku ripped his hand from Sarin. "Where did... you get that kind... of power?" Sarin choked out while coughing up blood. The ground was plastered red with the deep blood of Sarin, who's lower body was only connected to his upper body by two thin strips of flesh on his sides that Sasaku had left intact. He choked up another mouthful of blood and died right there. "Don't ever," Sasaku said darkly, "hurt any of my friends!" He stepped away, the first step splashing the puddle of blood, and the rest leaving dark red footprints.

He turned to Sasuke and Ino. "Come on." he said, "We can take our time going back to the village." He grinned at them, and they smiled back and followed slowly.

**********

_Oh yeah… I forgot about those old swords. Man, those have been in my closet so long, I probably forgot how to use them._ He clenched his fist, remembering how he'd lost to Kai. _If I'm going to be as strong as him,_ he thought, _I just might need to learn to use them again..._

_***************_

**Thank you Antire5, for letting me use that mission.**


	10. A Startling Discovery!

Life began taking a normal routine. Kai went to the Academy, learned more basics, trained, ate, researched people, slept, etc. Things were pretty good, though there was something missing. Something that Kai didn't know how to explain. He often felt this experience when people were hanging out with each other. This was a feeling and sight her almost forgot. That longing feeling for someone rushed throughout Kai's soul and one random afternoon. He was just laying in a field, staring up at the moon. It was funny to him how the moon and sun could share the sky at once. Humanity soon caught the best of Kai when he had to go relieve himself. He decided it would be the best time to go home, anyways. He had to prepare himself for some more research and plans.

"First thing's first." Spoke Kai, to himself. He headed towards the forest, and found his tree. After he was all taken care of, he headed to the library. Once there, the familiar librarian greeted him. Kai spent a lot of time here, so much that it felt like a second home. It was here that he discovered the real name of that woman, the real reason why she was here in the village, and the real reason why he kept running in to her and why nothing ever happened to him when she "looked at him". She was a shinobi from another village, somewhere I hadn't heard of. None of the other books had any information on it either. They mainly focused on her most recent history. There was one book, in particular, that Kai found very interesting.

_Fuuka was an elite shinobi from a distant land. She had some sort of connection to a man named Ishidante. Both of these ninja seemed to possess a technique that involved turning an enemy to stone. Fuuka had Medusa's gaze, in which she would use to paralyze the feet; she did not want her prey to escape. From there, she would attack using her Reaper's Kiss. This would suck the soul from her enemy and give her the chakra ability from the past user. She would also use that person's body as her own, changing its form to also match hers. According to some medical ninja testing, Fuuka had been once fertile. Reports from the whereabouts of these children are unknown. Any member of this ninja family should be able to use some technique, involving stone. This technique may also most likely be a Kekkei Genkai…_

This was something that had caught Kai's attention, because he knew an orphan who had a stone-attribute Kekkei Genkai. His name was Ishimaru! This had surprised him most of all. That was not the only thing found. It also seems that there was a brief page of history about the Ishidante character. Ishidante had been involved in an earlier mission. He was gathered up by Anbu Black Ops after a mission, and experimented on. His soul died away from his body shortly after. It appears that Ishidante had at least one son. It was thought to be Ishimaru, but Kai saw a difference in the notes. Ishimaru did not contain a technique that allowed for moving giant stones around like a giant shoji board. Ishimaru controlled the small bits and pieces of earth, which is essentially stone, but not as strong. The only way that this could be, was if the mother were another shinobi possessing some power of stone, but not to attack, or being offensive. That would conclude that Ishimaru is the son of Ishidante and Fuuka. Because Kai is the son of Ishidante also, that would have to mean that his mother was that woman the Village is hiding. That would also mean another thing; _Ishimaru is, Ishimaru is my brother!_ Kai had no idea if this was correct or not, but to him the logic was perfect. This was all he needed to know for now.

Kai looked down at the book in his hand. It was time for a change of "scenery", in words to speak. The book was titled, The Anatomy of Bonds. Kai spent the next two hours at home, studying this book. He realized that he would need field experience. It wasn't too late outside, so Kai went off for a stroll. Kai wanted to bring the book along too, just in case there was a need for it. It turned out that the book played an important role to Kai. A shinobi that Kai had not seen before walked up to him. He wore a vest that looked to short. He also had on gloves, the pointer finger and thumbs bare. He had a smile on his face and seemed harmless. His gaze was centered on the book in Kai's hands.

"I see that you are reading that book. Would that mean that by any chance you might be looking for friends?" Kai turned his head with a soft grunt. The stranger chuckled to himself. _What a fruit this guy is._ He turned his gaze upward, and Kai was thrown off by the look if desperation left in his eyes. His eyes turned back into normal, but Kai was still off balanced about this whole situation.

"I've read this book. My friends told me that it is better to learn from experience, though. I would suggest that to you." Kai didn't know what to think of this guy. He seemed awfully strange. "Well, nice to meet you; I must be off now. By the way, the name is Sai!" He ran off without another sound.

*******************

Sai finally made it back home when he realized something. _No! I forgot to get his name! Dang it! I'm really bad at this friend thing. Maybe I shouldn't have given him advice, after all?_

Sai half-heartedly laughed to himself. Meanwhile, Kai was heading back home pondering about the strange new ally he seemed to have accidentally made. "That makes three unwanted friends. Well, whatever."


	11. The Akatsuki

_****This will be a familiar to scene to many. If you do not know what I am talking about, then you should WATCH MORE SHIPPUDEN!****_

"OKAY!" Yelled Grandma Tsunade. "YOU'VE GOT A MISSION TO COMPLETE, AND THIS TIME IT'S CONCERNING THE AKATSUKI! MAKE SURE YOU DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE THEM!"

*******************

There were to be two akatsuki members somewhere along some forest. All other information was unknown, so this was a very dangerous mission. Assigned to this mission were no other than Kai, Ishimaru, and Sasuke. Sasaku desperately wanted to go, but he was still in the hospital, thanks to Ino.

Together, a plan was made for how to deal with the situation. "Too bad we don't have Shikamaru with us." Spoke Ishimaru. "We don't need him. Besides, he is not a very strong offensive fighter." Replied Sasuke. After a plan was set, the team split into three directions, in order to discover where the members were. Everyone had anxiety flowing through their minds and bodies. This was going to be an Epic Battle!

*********************

"Hey, Kakuzu?"

"What, Hidan?"

"Have you noticed them too?"

"Of course! If I could kill you, I would."

"Haha… But only if you could kill an immortal."

*************************

Several trees were broken and snapped as a tri-bladed scythe flew out from nowhere. There was a chain tied to it, and the owner of that chain was about 10 yards from Sasuke's face. He flipped back even further, only to run into another person. _Crap!_

Kai jumped out from a hiding spot in a tree, and punched the guy behind Sasuke. He hit a hard spot, and was randomly flown backwards. _How did THAT happen?_ Ishimaru jumped out from under the ground and exclaimed, "A string came out from him! I'm guessing that he is like a rag doll or something. Can manipulate his hair and crap! Although Kai was stunned to see another personality of Ishimaru (The intelligent part), he heard the message and was prepared for the next hit. He jumped at him, and this time grabbed the attacking string. The string only grew longer and engulfed his hand. He disappeared in a puff of smoke; it was a shadow clone. Next, Kai sent in three shadow clones to figure out some sort of tactic or strategy. The three separated, and on took a frontal, another took a side attack, and the last one jumped down from the air. String unleashed from Kakuzu's arms and head.

Ishimaru gasped when he saw what Kakuzu looked like under the Akatsuki cloak. String was thread throughout his body, holding him together. He had fairly long hair under his mask, and his mouth was sown shut. He began to pour string out from his mouth and prepared for what was next to come.

"Be careful!" yelled Ishimaru.

"Why don't you take of yourself, first!" Raged the other member.

"I will be your opponent."

It was already bad enough that the group was separated, but the two enemies were full of surprises. _Where is Sasuke?_ Kai jumped backwards, and landed on a tree. A full scope of the area revealed Sasuke sneaking around so that he could hit Kakuzu with something. Kai jumped back down, and began to distract him. Fortunately, the plan worked and Sasuke came out with a Chidori. It was a direct hit to the heart. Kakuzu fell to the ground. Kai nodded at Sasuke and ran off to help Ishimaru. Sasuke was about to join, when a hand reached up and grabbed his ankle. _Damn it!_

Kai whipped around in surprise.

Kakuzu yelled out. "How dare you kill one of my hearts! I will take yours for my collection!"

_One of his hearts!?_

Kai ran back to help, but a scythe flew by and struck the ground in front of him.

Kai peered over behind him, and Saw Ishimaru dangling in Hidan's grasp. Sasuke nodded to him, and Kai ran off to save his brother. "No!" He yelled. He jumped up into the air, where the scythe flew backwards to try and hit him. It missed, except for a small sliver. Kai could feel a small trickle of blood. Hidan began to laugh increasingly louder. He grabbed his scythe and licked the tip of it, where the blood was located. His skin turned black and white, and he looked as if he was made of bones.

"YOU CANNOT KILL AN IMMORTAL!" Hidan screamed into the sky.

He made a strange symbol on the ground with his own blood. That was when Ishimaru snapped back into action. He lunged himself at the opposing enemy and struck his left shoulder with a kunai. He laughed some more and said, "I said you cannot kill an immortal. Besides, you failed to observe two things: Pain is the best feeling in the world, and your partner has been injured.

Ishimaru and Kai both looked at Kai. Kai suddenly felt a throbbing pain against his left shoulder. Blood was soaking his clothes where the pain ebbed. "What did you do? When did you get me?"

Sasuke called out to him with an answer. Kai noticed Sasuke's sharingan on. "He cured you when he took some of your blood. When he licked it, another chakra flew over him to change his outside appearance. The symbol is emanating energy, also. That would mean that he needs it to hurt you. Don't hurt him or you'll also be hurt. He's also immortal so…" Kakuzu shot more strings out, and Sasuke barely dodged it. He focused his attention back to the battle.

Hidan smiled some more. He laughed again. _Does this guy ever stop?_

"You may not hurt me, but I can still hurt myself!"

"No!" screamed Kai.

A second passed, and Hidan had a spear to the sky. He was about to pound it down into his heart. Ishimaru's eyes widened. Kai squeezed his eyes shut, and memories of his first visit to the Konoha came to him. The memories of when he was younger, amd he was with his best friend, Tobi.

A seal within his mind was unlocked, and a hidden memory pushed itself forward. Kai could feel all of his old emotions. They were not gone, only sealed! Kai remembered the fateful night when he lost his best friend. He also remembered, what else happened…


	12. Coming To A Close!

_**You should recognize this beginning part, but do not worry and don't skip it all; there is something added to it. P.S. You should read Shinobi Tales, by Antire5, if you have not already.**_

***************************

_The rain continued to fall. Kai didn't mind it at all. It would disguise his tears from Tobi. "I know what you're doing, Kai. You forget I have the sharingan." Kai looked away from his face. This wasn't how things were supposed to end. "It's ok; trust me, but why is it that you shed tears?" Kai's reply was simply, "I don't want to lose you; you are my Bestest friend. You are the only person I can ever trust."_

"_If that is true, then I want you to do something for me. Promise me this."_

"_I swear to it! Anything at all, please tell me!" Tobi turned his eyes away from Kai's stare. "I want you to take my eyes, and then kill me." Kai gasped in horror. "You tricked me! You know I can't do that!"_

"_You promised me. Please, as a dying wish." Tobi and Kai continued to stare at each other through the rain. Kai gave in with a deep sob. He reached from behind to grab a kunai…_

_Tobi took it from him and took out his eyes. Kai grabbed the same kunai and took his own eye out. He put the Sharingan-possessing eye in place, and Tobi put his hands up to his face. A greenish-blue light emitted from his chakra, and the eye was in Kai's possession. Tobi bent up, and whispered something into Kai's ear…_

"_Don't worry. You won't remember this, but I will not die. I am immortal, and my soul is hiding somewhere safe. One day, we may meet again. Don't die while I am gone. One more thing, my real name is…. MADARA UCHICHA!"_

**************************

"Mangekyou!" yelled Kai. Hidan was looking straight into his eye, so the capture was a success. Kai hoped that he was right, and he sent a long, painful, diminishing mental attack at Hidan. Hidan fell to the ground two minutes later. To Hidan, it probably felt like days, or even weeks. Kai did not fall down, which meant that he was indeed correct. "You're attack is purely physical. Therefore, a mental attack was perfect for the situation. Ishimaru ran up to Kai and hugged him. A tear began to flow, and Kai asked why? Ishimaru replied with a shrug.

"I told you last time; I don't know why, but there is a connection between us. It's almost like we are siblings." This struck Kai, but he knew that now was not a time for reunion. He turned back to the KO'd Hidan. Kai used his second element to finish up the job. He threw paper-bombed kunai at the ground, around Hidan. Next, he made a few signs, the last one ending in bird. A small circumference of a circle was created, and the kunai sunk in. Down below, a _Boom_ was heard. Next, Kai made a few more signs. The sound of water drew nearer, as the circumference became a spout for water. A giant vortex was shot into the sky, Hidan lying in the middle of it. Next, the water came down from all direction, creating a giant bubble of water that pulled Hidan down into the depths of rock, mud, water, and permanent defeat.

Ishimaru stepped forward and made the sign of the Snake.

"Earth Manipulation!"

The content of the whole was buried under more earth. At the top, Ishimaru shot down giant spikes of Earth and Rock. The top was washed away with excess water from below. Hidan was surely done for. Ishimaru stepped a couple more feet back, and performed more hand signs. When he touched the ground, Kai could feel some rumbling. In front of him, a hole was formed and out came the three-bladed scythe from earlier. Kai grabbed it, and pulled the rest of it out. The hole then reburied itself.

"Think of it as a thank you present, from me." Said Kai. Now it was time to see how Sasuke was doing.

**************************

Sasuke was hiding in a tree. Two giant monster things with masks were left. The others were taken out with his chidori. That meant that he could no longer use his chidori. Already, his curse mark was covering half of his face. He refused to use it; he wanted to gain his own power, which seemed like he never could. He had to finish it off before the other two came back. This was HIS opponent, and HE would defeat him. Sasuke charged out at Kakuzu and threw his kunai at his enemy. The enemy only deflected it with his thread. _Damn it all!_

Sasuke decided that it didn't matter if he used someone else's power. All that mattered were if HE used it, so that would mean that it WAS his power. He was going to do it. Sasuke smirked and being laughing himself. His curse mark began to flow out from his neck. His whole body was covered in the marks, and they solidified. A purple chakra engulfed Sasuke, and Kakuzu took a step back. Sasuke threw a giant shruiken and appeared behind Kakuzu when he evaded it. He grabbed his arms, and ripped them off of his body. The hearts from the monsters flew back into Kakuzu, from some pressure point in his arm. From there, Sasuke stuck the hands to the ground with his last two kunai.

Sasuke pulled his left hand out in front of him. He placed it on Kakuzu's head and summoned forth his chidori. Sparks of electricity fly into Kakuzu's head and it is severed off. With the head discarded, Sasuke made his way through the body for the remaining hearts. Right before the last heart was taken out, Kakuzu threw the thread from his back out across the field. There, it transformed into one of the masked monsters. Sasuke threw Kakuzu backwards, as far from the heart as he could manage at the time. It was pretty far. Kakuzu went smashing through many trees, and ended up flying past Ishimaru and Kai. They looked at each other and ran back to where Kakuzu lay.


	13. The Beginning of A New Beginning

Kai and Ishimaru found a limp Kakuzu. Thankfully, he was both dead and somewhat in one piece. (No pun intended.) After the body was gathered, they returned to where Sasuke was. He was sitting in a tree, a gigantic hole in front of him on the ground.

Ishimaru looked away, almost seeming jealous. Kai just shrugged and started back off to the village. Sasuke saw the scythe, but just continued off ahead of the group. Sasuke didn't have enough energy to anything else, anyways. (Unknown to the others.)

*******************

The three were dismissed from the Hokage's office. They walked towards their separate directions, in order to rest some. On the way home, Kai stopped by the library for the last book that he needed. He went, got it, and returned home. He decided to get to it in the morning. He quickly fell asleep, having no dream but the stillness of darkness. Added upon this, Kai did not even notice the shinobi in a red-clouded cloak hiding in the corner of the room.

**********************

Ishimaru felt panic rise over him. He awoke to a dream about Kai. Kai was kidnapped! He had to check, even if it was a dream. Ishimaru didn't know why, but he could feel Kai's chakra around him, almost as if it was a distress signal. When Ishimaru arrived at the broken window, he knew it was already too late.

***********************

Tobi was carrying Kai away, along with Zetsu. "Can't we just eat him?"

"No silly, Tobi need Kai for special mission. Zetsu bad boy…. Or plant? What IS Zetsu?"

*************************

"WWWWHHHHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?" Yelled the grumpy Tsunade. Her pigtails seemed to float straight up in the air. The entire village seemed to have woken up by her battle cry. Babies could be heard from every direction.

*************************

Sasaku sat up in his bed. He looked at Ino, and she warily nodded. He rose out of his bed, and prepared to head off for the newly assigned mission. "It's about time to show him who's really boss!" He spoke with a grin. Ino nodded at him and walked with him off towards the front gate. There, Sasaku and Ino met up with Sakura, Hinata, and Ishimaru.

*************************

On Kai's bed-stand, that last book remained. Within it's pages held a secret, one that would be very important, but too late now for the young Kai…

_The suspects have been added up, and Fuuka's children have been found. There was a total of one: Ishidate. It appears that he was actually a child. Fuuka's ability to stop her aging with her bodies has made the false image of an equal grounding. Ishidate had one son: Ishimaru. His whereabouts were determined from a previous mission involving the Crescent Moon Kingdom. A top-secret information class has also discovered something peculiar including this family. It appears that a forbidden jutsu was created with chakra from two subjects. This was put into testing on the child of Ishimaru and a consciousness was created. This consciousness may or may not have taken form, but if it has, the child called Ishimaru would have some sort of connection with him, whatever from it may take. Further study must be halted… Code: 1012248572._

**********************

_****Sorry about the short chapter. This is a turning point of the story. Events will definitely be different from now on.****_


	14. Eyes Rendered Useless

Sasaku soon became paranoid, about an hour after leaving the village. He noticed that there were a vast number of females on the team. _One wrong move, and…_ "Is- is anything… Um… Is anything wrong?" Asked Hinata. Sasaku freaked out thinking that maybe he was in trouble form them. He panicked and ended up tripping over a flying branch. He landed on a rock, and his face torn up upon impact. Sakura laughed at him.

Hinata stopped moving to give a look over Sasaku. She noted to herself that nothing was wrong, and left him to Sakura for finer details. She punched him in the arm, softly slapped his face, and pulled him back up into the tree, using his ear as a handle.

Sasaku drowsily continued the trek for finding Kai. _He's definitely going to pay for this._ Trees continued to sway by, until there was finally an open field. A warm wind flowed across the valley, and it almost seemed alive. Sakura punched a hole in the ground, getting ready to set up camp for a small break. There was no reason to be over worked if a battle were to break out. Besides, they were all confident that Kai would be able to take them out if needed…

***************

Kai was still knocked out, Tobi and Zetsu keeping guard over his body while resting a bit. Tobi was keeping guard from Zetsu, and Zetsu was keeping guard of Tobi's presence. He REALLY wanted to eat Kai's body. Half of him didn't, but it was not strong enough. The only thing stopping him from attacking Tobi for the body was Leader.

Come to think of it, no one really knew what Leader looked like, except for Tobi. Unfortunately, Tobi's mind seemed scrambled ever since then; all he ever did was annoy the hell out of everyone. A rustle from a nearby bush sent Zetsu into alert. He saw Tobi walking back from a bathroom break. Zetsu fell backwards, a circle enveloping one of his eyes.

******************

Keenan stood on top of the mountain. His katana shimmered in the sunlight. He gave way a sigh, and began jumping down the mountain. _These ninja better make a decent fight._ A giant bore suddenly jumped out of a nearby tree. Keenan raised his sword in the air, and put chakra into it. The chakra molded the katana into a chained whip. He slashed and the boar tripped onto the ground, hitting its head on a rock. Keenan flowed the chakra back into his body, his weapon returning to a katana. The excess chakra began to float up into Keenan's mouth. He spit out a stream of fire, making himself a tasty celebration dinner for tonight.

*********************

Sasaku and the other shinobi were heading u a mountain. Hinata yelled at everyone, telling them to stop. She turned on her Byakugan, and looked at a small pillar of smoke. She reported her discovery, and it was up to them to make a choice on what to do. Ino and Sakura said, "It must be a diversion, which means we should go to it. That way, we won't fall into a trap trying to go around. It's simple reverse psychology."

"That sounds ok with me, but why don't we let Hinata see if she can find anyone. Duh." Replied Sasaku.

"Byakugan!"

"I don't see anyone, so it must be safe."

The ninjas headed off towards the mountain. The trees swayed by some more, until something blurred by on Sasaku's left flank. He gasped and tried to stop, but all he did was trip. When he awkwardly fell, the others stopped and dropped down by him. Before he could warn them, Keenan kicked Hinata in the side, and she flew into the nearby rock.

Keenan let out a laugh and jumped up into the sky. He performed some hand signs and smoke began to float around.

"What happened to the Byakugan?"

Hinata shrugged in panic. _How could this happen? I didn't see anything._

She finally stepped away from the rock. She turned on her Byakugan and peered into an empty mist. She heard a snap from behind her. She turned around yet saw nothing. Then, she saw Sasaku jump out in front of her. She turned off her eyes, and Sasaku was in a struggle with Keenan. _I cannot see him with my Byakugan… Why is this?_

Hinata standing there, Sakura jumped towards a tree stump and punched it. "What are you-"

The clone disappeared and the real Keenan was flying through the mountain.

"CHAAAAAA!" _I definitely felt something strange. Hm…_

"I got it! He has a thin sheet of strange chakra around his body! Apparently, the Byakugan cannot work."

Sasaku stepped forward as Keenan returned to the scene. "Sharingan."

Keenan grimaced and took a step forward. He began running very slow. Sasaku stood puzzled, until a chakra-bladed sword stabbed him. He turned off his Sharingan, and Keenan was right in front of him.

Sasaku jumped backwards, crash-landing. Hinata jumped back to him, and took him away from the battle. Sakura put her gloves on and tightened her headband. Sakura's fight was about to begin. Behind her, Ino nodded and took a step closer. This was going to be a battle of the sexes! Ishimaru stayed back to observe the fight.


	15. To The Carnival

****************************

****************************

"Hey Sasaku! What are we doing today?"

"Oh, hey Ishimaru! Today, we are going to the fair!"

"Ooh! Yay! Hey look! It's Ino!"

Sasaku shied away to meet his girlfriend. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. They stared at each other intensely. She shifted to the left and he shifted to the right. They both began to talk at the same time, so Sasaku stopped to allow her to talk. She did the same, and they both laughed, once more.

They moved in closer, the moment striking at them. They pressed their lips together and were about to kiss. Before they were about to kiss, a click was made. Sasaku spun around in a circle, and put Ino in a protective hold. Sasaku blinked at a group of camera people. "What the crap is going on?"

"Porno." Spoke a fat guy, rubbing his belly. Sasaku lifted into the air, his eyes as big as his fists. Blood spewed out of his nose, as if a geyser was finally unleashed. Ino blushed until she fainted backwards, hitting her head on a rock. A large bump grew out of her head, while Sasaku continued to float higher into the sky.

Sasaku finally landed, and he went off to find Ishimaru. He caught sight of him on the nearby Ferris wheel. Apparently, he went off without him. Sasaku jumped up onto the little cart, while Ishimaru freaked out. "Aliens are attacking! Rararararararararaaaa!" Ishimaru whacked Sasaku in the face, and he fell back down to the ground. Ishimaru soon became paranoid about space cows. _Moo!_

*********************

Ishimaru was on the spaceship 2000. He thought that if he were to relate his situation to Fire vs. Fire, he needed to fight back with Alien technology. For some reason, the module was broken, and he ended up receiving more gravity, rather than having none. When Ishimaru landed on Earth again, he was very dizzy. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a movement. "It must be a space cow!" Ishimaru put his hand to the ground, and a barrage of earth was shoved out of the ground towards the hiding Sasaku. He flung back into the Spaceship 2000 and was not let out until the ride was finished.

************************

Sasaku was sitting in the ride known as Zipper. He was covered in 'Yuck' because there was a fat guy in the last ride. The zipper was loading all the people, and Sasaku was determined to talk to Ishimaru and this time he had bars to separate them. He saw Ishimaru and yelled over at him. His eyes widened, and Sasaku finally realized the danger he was in BECAUSE he was in a metal zipper. "Oh, Fu-------"

************************

The fair was finally closing, and Ishimaru saw Sasaku stuck under the ground. "Why are you an ostrich?" Sasaku exploded in a rage of anger. Ishimaru began running back towards the village, once more. "I thought you would like to be the star of a movie!" Sasaku's eyes turned deep red. Fire engulfed his head, which was over-inflated. Ishimaru tripped, and Sasaku tripped over him into a river. Unfortunately for him, he fell off a waterfall. Ishimaru skipped the rest of the way home.


	16. The Wonders of Chakra

Ino and Sakura both charged out into the battlefield, but did not realize that there were kunai in the ground. They tripped over a wire and the ground below them blew up into pieces. Ishimaru already had his hands on the ground, watching the obvious outcome of the battle. Ino and Sakura were already beat. They both got up and blamed it on each other. Ishimaru stood up and trudged over to the enemy. He bowed to him and fell into a fighting position. He jumped forward, but Keenan dodged it. Ishimaru jumped upward, a stream of dirt and rock following his hands. He flipped, and a slash of dirt, etc. shot out forward.

Keenan jumped even higher into the sky. He transformed the blade into a ball and chain. He slammed it downward, where it almost clipped Ishimaru. Next, he used the momentum to pull himself downward, landing on Ishimaru. Another push upward, and Ishimaru slammed into the ground, Keenan jumping even higher than before. He changed his weapon into a sledgehammer. He threw it down at Ishimaru's head.

Sakura jumped forward and punched the hammer. It flew back up towards Keenan, who barely managed to catch it. Ino walked up behind them, and was ready for support. Ishimaru pulled up some more earth, to allow Sakura to stand on it.

Sakura was up in the air now, while Keenan continued to fall. Ishimaru sent her forward, where Keenan was. Before Keenan could move, Ino tried to take over his mind.

"Mind Transfer is a fail!" called out Ino. _It must be that chakra coat_, thought Sakura as Keenan smiled and moved ever so slightly out of the way.

Sakura jumped off of the earth and punched Keenan in the stomach. He grabbed her hand and smiled. She tried to pull away, but some of her chakra points were being cut off, in her arm. He threw her down and landed on top of her. She screamed in agony, setting off alarm from Sasaku nearby.

Sasaku stood up. Hinata tried to stop him, but he was determined. She recognized that type of determination, and blushed a little. She wanted to help too, _and Sasaku might especially need it_. Sasaku stopped bleeding, so they ran back to battle. When they reached a clearing, they saw Sakura lying in mud. Ishimaru was jumping around, dodging all sorts of weapons being thrown at him. Ino was also trying to dodge them, but she was more or less failing. A kunai was about to hit her, when Sasaku appeared right there. It hit him in the back, and Ino looked at him in worry.

"Why'd you do that?" She screamed.

"You're already hurt enough!"

Sasaku smiled and turned around.

"I regret nothing in life, unless it included you getting hurt somehow."

Ino blushed and looked up into his gaze. She hugged him, until he moved her aside.

"Leave this to me and Ishimaru. Go take care of Sakura."

Ino nodded and reached Sakura through the massive fire.

The weapon finally stopped flying around. Ishimaru and Sasaku stood next to each other. They both smiled at each other and attacked the enemy. Sasaku jumped forward, doing three front flip-kicks. Keenan dodged the first, but not the other two.

Keenan was flown backwards, where Ishimaru had some earth waiting. It was lifting up into the sky, where there was less oxygen. Next, Sasaku continuously threw kunai and shruiken at him. Keenan kept dodging, laughing some more. Sasaku laughed too; Keenan was tiring himself out, by a lot.

Keenan finally stabbed the ground with a katana form of his weapon. Wind shot out from it as he shot fire from his mouth. Next, he performed some hand signs to spurt out a small stream of water through the other two elements. The earth beneath crumbled, until the water hit, creating a perfect circle-hole in the ground. The same stream of water increased in size, until a small pond was floating in the air, above the wind chakra pulsing under the fire. The fire grew higher, until the small island was incinerated. Keenan was standing above the water, on the wind. Next, the fire turned into a vortex that enveloped a stream of wind.

It was too late to realize that the wind was streamed to the two ninja. They tried to escape, but the pond of water surrounded them. There was no escape. The fire attack commenced successful. Keenan walked over to the ninja. They were lying on the ground, near death.

Keenan grunted, and walked off. He was bored already. There was no way that they had a chance of victory. They were weak. He walked back up the mountain, to eat his dinner. He was hungry for actual food, this time. The smell of his earlier kill wafted around the base of the mountain.

*****************

Tobi was jumping around with Kai on his shoulders. The effects of his jutsu were going to end soon. Kai would once again recall past memories, and help with Tobi's REAL goal. Zetsu was hiding off somewhere, blending with the nature around him. Unknown to Zetsu, Tobi knew exactly where he was. Tobi WAS the immortal Madara Uchiha, after all.


	17. CSI: Crime Scene Investigation

**_**Hey Guys! Sorry for the Hella long delay. I've been gone the whole summer, and the laptops came back to us, at my school of laptops, called Empire!****_

The second dispatch of ninja headed towards the scene of the crime. The consisted mostly of Medical Ninjutsu, though one or two of them were exceptional in battle. The ground around the younger ninja was charred, almost as if by fire. Nothing spread though, and the humid air suggested that there was also water involved with the accident. Water and fire are useless together, so there had to be a third element hidden somewhere. On the ground, the grass was completely diminished in some areas only. Wind seemed to be the only other explanation.

After the ninja were all gathered up, they were taken back to the village to recuperate. Meanwhile, Tsunade surveyed the damage dealt around the battle scene. It seemed as if the enemy had many tricks up his sleeve. There was also, now, a 100% chance that it was the Akatsuki, but why would they want Kai?

Tsunade stood up from her desk, slamming her fist on the table. It split in half, sending papers flying to the floor. Tsunade left the room to head to the Anbu Headquarters. Once there, she ordered a background research on Kai, and the members of the Akatsuki. The rest of her duty involved patient waiting… (Good luck with that.)

****************

Meanwhile, Kai began to moan while lying in a bed. Vision began to finally return to him. Everything was blurry at first, but then it slowly died away into a clear vision. He sat up slowly and scoped the surrounding area. He was in a room with a bed, a desk, and one door. There were no windows or anything. As soon as his feet touched the floor, a group of the akatsuki stepped into the room. They all stood in a ready position, ready to stop Kai if he chose to flee. Kai looked at each one of the ninja. He then walked forward and slid past them. They did not move a single inch. Once Kai was down the hall, they began to follow and watch him. Kai entered the kitchen, and each of the Akatsuki members grew wearisome. They all opened the door at the same time, very slowly. They all held their breaths, and drops of sweat were about to fall from their faces.

The Akatsuki opened the door and entered the room. Kai was bent over in a corner doing something. Tobi jumped into the room screaming, "Quick! He might be performing a ninjutsu or something!" At the commanding shout, everyone in the room jumped Kai, who fell to the floor with a small yelp. Each of Kai's limbs was temporarily sealed to the floor. The item in his hand dropped, and all of the shinobi gasped as a sandwich fell to the floor! "Wait…. A sandwich?"

The entire Akatsuki fell face-first into the ground. They unsealed Kai with a sigh, and asked him what the hell he was doing!

"I got hungry." Replied Kai.

"Do you know where you are?"

"Not really." He replied again.

"What's your name?"

"Well… I don't quite remember, but I know this place! And I know my trusted scythe, so I am just assuming that this is my home?"

Leader stepped forward and whispered into Kai's ears.

"Yes, Hiidan, you do belong here."

The others glanced at leader and were about to question him, but he quickly shushed them up and took a step closer to Kai.

"Come here, Hiidan, we're family. There's nothing to be afraid of."


	18. Twisted Love Story

_****I would like to announce, that the closing chapters of Ninja Fantasy is here. If anyone would like to take over, go ahead and pm me. Until then, I will spoof my own story until it dies. It is the only way to go from here, by me…****_

Kai stood in the tree, laughing at nothing. Tobi jumped up and asked what was going on here. Kai simply stated that he was in a tree. This was what Tobi was worried about in the beginning. Kai had lost so much of his memory, that he lost control of his own actions. This fear he had, simply vanished after he realized what he really wanted from Kai.

Kai went suddenly limp, falling out of the tree. Tobi jumped down to catch him, but he wasn't going to make it. Another figure walked under the tree, creating an unexpected cushion from the fall. That cushion was none other than Itachi Uchiha. He glared at Tobi, but Tobi ignored it, making sure that Kai was ok. This only made Itachi more angered, if he could have emotions in the first place. There was always only one thing that Itachi ever lived for, and that was his hair.

Itachi used to spend hours, petting his own hair, and never cutting it. Suddenly, his parents yelled at him, for they were uber jealous of his beautiful hair. In the night, they cut his hair all off. Itachi went berserk, losing the only love of his life that he'd ever have, and killed the Ichiha clan. Now that he was bald, he needed someone to take over the beautiful hair factor until he returned with newborn hair. That is why he left Sasuke alive. "Sasuke… Don't hate me, hate the hair. Hate my hair so much, that you will want to have hair better than mine. Destroy me mentally to attain your true goal of life."

This stupid flashback made Itachi want to kill again. He stood up and waited for Kai to do the same. Kai awoke from his slumber, only to find an angry Uchiha in his face.

"Eww…. Get a breath-mint dude, seriously." Itachi's head blew off. He ran into the bathroom crying about life. In a mere second, Kai had unleashed all of his emotions. Things were getting too much to handle. Itachi suddenly became endorsed with extra chakra power, sending waves across the land. This was like a call, summoning forth every living thing around. Itachi needed to kill. Unfortunately, no one used the AM radio anymore, so Hiidan, who had been stuck under the ground with a radio walkie-talkie, only received the signal.

Hiidan's return was a surprise to Kai, because he thought HE was supposed to be him. He continued to believe that, which meant that in his logic, the real one was a fake. He strode up to him and told him off. Hiidan twitched, and then he freaked out.

"Why the hell is this eejit here?" he screamed.

Kai grabbed a squirt gun using a new jutsu he developed, allowing him to try and train the homicidal freak who thought he was the real Hiidan. He squirted some water at him, causing him to blink, and then look at Kai.

"I am not a dog!" he screamed.

He continued to scream this phrase until Kai threw a ball across the lawn, and he chased it. He was demoralized and ashamed. He ran into the bathroom where Itachi was. Itachi sat there trying to kill Hiidan, but obviously to no prevail. At the same time, Hiidan was begging Itachi to kill him, also trying to kill himself with a new emo knife he bought at the grocery store on the way to the hideout.

Kai was doing a good job at hurting everyone. Tobi continued to stare at the situation, wondering what to do. He thought about whether or not he should continue with his special plans. He said what the heck, and grabbed Kai's handing, forcing him to follow. He led him to Tobi's own bedroom. Tobi told him to sit, waiting for an opening in Kai's behavior. He found it when he temporarily lay back to stretch his back. Tobi jumped at Kai and tied him down, laughing crazily. Tobi then stripped Kai of his clothing, putting on his scientist glove. Next…

…Kai walked out of Tobi's room with a gigantic blush. He never knew that Tobi was someone like…. Someone like that. He slowly returned to his own bedroom, now forever cursed with the memory of this strange event.


	19. Fermented Death

Sakura awoke from a coma. She gasped at how fast time went by, and something about how she will never lose her virginity. Sasuke was sitting on the bed next to her. She blushed, asking for his forgiveness for not noticing him, her neighbor. He shrugged her out of his mind and jumped out the window. He forgot that he wasn't channeling any chakra, so he landed with a giant splat. Sasuke was now back in the hospital, Sakura trying to coax him out of his coma. Little did Sakura know, that every sound she made annoyed, and dreaded Sasuke, sending him further into the abyss of consciousness.

Sakura smiled when she thought about cyber. She pulled out a PDA, starting to cyber with someone who has the username of Uchiha. He didn't reply back, so she searched up his webpage updates. The last entry read that he was bald, ugly haired, and a friend of his could not die, making it extremely hard trying to constantly kill him in the bathroom.

Sakura frowned, desiring the lust that her heart was made of. She looked at Sasuke, and started to creep up closer. She unbuttons her shirt, role-playing as if Sasuke were perfectly conscious. Suddenly, a loud, long beep sounded from the machine next to him. His heart had stopped beating. Sakura screamed No! You can't die until I've fornicated with you, B****!

She heard someone gasp, and turns to see the Doctor at the door. He's lost, he said… I'm sorry I didn't make it in time… to help with the game your playing. Let me in. He turned around and locked the door behind him. He unzipped his pants…

…What happened? Well… began the doctor, It would appear that he died from hearing a tragic love story and was unable to call to it. Or, it could have also been absolute dread of the situation.

What about her? Well, Sakura Haruna became very angered at the loss of her Sasuke, so she went on a rampage. She grabbed my head, and she wouldn't let go. She tried swinging me all over the place, but you know that heads aren't meant to move in the manner. When she didn't get what she wanted, she used a new jutsu she learned, and Orochimaru burst out of her chest, as you can see from this hole. Now, Orochimaru still had memories of Sakura, so it was almost as if he WAS Sakura, which led him to continue this crazy events. He wrapped his tongue around my head, and constricted it until liquid came out of the- I mean MY mouth.

I was barely able to survive, but thank goodness to Kakashi who entered the room. Unfortunately, he hasn't spoken at all since he witnessed the incident.

Kakashi sat in the corner, with his eyes dilated, constant nosebleeds, and a giant red rash or something on his face. The doctor walked away from the scene, to go eat some ramen.

MEANWHILE AT THE AKATSUKI BASE…

Kai is still traumatized by the events that happened yesterday. On top of that, he had a… He had what he thought was a nightmare, of something about Sakura, Kakashi, a Doctor, and Sasuke's body. It was definitely an orgy… Kai went into the dinning hall to get some breakfast. When he walked in, everyone was staring at him.

"Sorry I'm late?" he asked.

Their gaze drifted down to his pants, and that was when they started giggling like little schoolgirls. Kai looked down himself, and noticed that his pants were not on, and that there was something in his underpants he had never seen before. He poked it and recoiled, realizing what it actually was. He ran into the room, and used a forbidden jutsu to seal his mind and soul into 7 objects. These seven objects were then spread around the world. The only way for the jutsu to be broken, was if all the houcruxes were destroyed.


End file.
